The Darkest of Flags
by Iamwritergirl
Summary: Mary-Beth, the female scourge of the sea, stumbles upon a curious buccaneer-turned-pirate, and . . . well, who isn't ensnared by a Kenway's smile?
1. In which our hero meets her fate

" He's as brave as he is bold, even Blackbeard considers him better than most pirates in the West Indies!" The pirate said, talking to crews from other ships. His voice was quickly lost in the bustling tavern, what with all the people, but Mary-Beth was in earshot and listening in on them. Morgan, her second in command, looked at her.

"And what interests you so much over there?" He said gruffly whilst putting his tankard down. "Spotted a new conquest, have ya lass?" The young woman smiled.

"No, I said I would focus on the ship and the crew before my love life."

"Hey, the lads are having a night off, you deserve a treat too." Mary looked at Morgan with raised eyebrows.

"And it seems like you are persistent on letting me have that, Morgan. Next thing I know, you'll be on your knees." She picked up her tankard and triumphantly took a mouthful. She tuned back into the older pirate's rant.

" But this man is a fearsome dog . He fights like a demon, but dresses like a man." He said. Pirates whispered between each other. This reminded Mary of something . . . Well someone.

"And you can take this as a truth." She yelled standing up. Everyone turned to look at her. Morgan glared at her with panic in his eyes. "I wouldn't normally trust another pirate, but I have seen this man you speak of. He cleared a Spanish galleon like it was a fishing boat in front of my very eyes." Pirates chattered again, not trusting a female pirate. Mary sat down again and picked up her tankard. She took a long gulp, most staying silent, wanting to know what else she would say. "He is definitely on of the more clever pirates in this area. But there is one thing and one thing only you must remember. Stay out of his private life. Because god knows what he's doing when he isn't buccaneering. Never the less, I would still like to know him personally, he seems a decent man." Someone chuckled behind her. She turned around and glared at the man in front of her.

"Well, I can definitely tell you that the lady is correct about my private life." He said, sticking out his hand towards the younger female pirate. "Edward Kenway, at your service."


	2. In which our hero returns home

The port bustled with life as the new day's sun rose. stormed out of the local tavern, The Wagon Wheel, Edward following behind her. "Frankly, I'd be sorry if I knew what I'd done. Storming out of an Inn randomly isn't the most attractive of moves." She turned around, eyes blazing with fury. Who did he think he was? Gallivanting about, drinking and sleeping around? Without a thought, she sharply slapped him across the cheek, angry at how loose the man was.

"What you did? You completely embarrassed a ship's captain in front of a whole tavern's worth of people! Would you mind keeping your hands to yourself next time, or I promise I'll cut one off! Would you believe it? A Privateer, someone in the Royal British Navy, as pathetic as that?" Edward flinched slightly at each word, cutting into him like the lashes of a whip.

"I'm sorry that I'm not being as irritatingly serious as some of the other Privateers. Lighten up, Live a little for once!" He said, turning and waving to some of the other sailors before making his way to The Jackdaw. Mary-Beth stood there glaring at the back of his head, she wasn't in a very light mood now. Morgan stepped out of the Inn slightly hung over.

"Now what in the name of god happened there?" He slurred. The irritated captain snapped at her Second In Command.

"You would know if you weren't so damnably drunk! Now hurry up, we set sail for Blythe now." She snarled, pacing towards her own ship. Well, it wasn't hers exactly, her mother had given her it to use when she had started sailing and she had used it ever since. Morgan sighed, swaggering onto the ship with the rest of the crew. The ship's surgeon nudged Morgan, smirking.

"Well, are you going to talk to her? She'll end up doing something stupid, as per usual." He said, carrying on new medical supplies and a few rolls of spare bandages he had managed to scrape together. The man nodded, walking into the captain's quarter to check on his closest ally and friend.

"It's only a day, to see a friend on the coast. Please." Morgan begged, jogging behind Mary-Beth. The Black Rose had just docked at Blythe Port with a few crew members. The captain, a young but clever woman by the name of Mary-Beth paced ahead of her second in command. She was pretty damn fed up with him; he hadn't shut up about coming back to England since she had told her crew. She had some business to attend to and some loose ends to tie up, Morgan's complaining could wait. She jogged up to the Village Stables and snapped.

"Morgan!" She snarled, glaring at her friend. "Shut up! Go see whoever you need to see! I have other problems!" Morgan glared at the girl, then turned on his heel and left. Mary-Beth sighed and walked up to the stable boy. He was a scrawny thing, with an unkempt mop of brown hair on his head and no meat to his bones. "Oi! Stable boy!" She yelled, waving to him as she approached him. He looked up at her with a smile. "Was there a horse left here by a Johnathan Marlowwe?" The boy nodded then gestured to a large black stallion. After paying the lad, she untied the horse and mounted him swiftly.

The sun was low in the sky and the morning chorus of the birds had just started. After checking the letter she'd received what seemed days ago, she set off down the dirt track away from the coast into the forest, heading for Seaton Delaval Hall. This would be a long day. Her bag bashed against her side, her gauntlets digging into her side from inside her bag. The forest opened out into open meadows, with the occasional outbuilding or farm house. Other horses loitered in the fields, next to fields of cattle and sheep. Mary-Beth grinned, listening to the quiet of her homeland. She remembered running through the meadows with her friends. The small farm where she grew up and was taught came into view rapidly. She galloped past it, waving to the old woman who now lived there. Her real destination came up soon enough. The newly built stately home loomed over the fields, the walk way detaching the house from the main road. She went up the back track, past the Ice house and carriage house. Servants stopped working and looked at her scornfully. They knew that she visited frequently, when she shouldn't be here. The stables were adjoined to the house, so she would have to be quiet. She dismounted by the Stable door, and knocked on said door. She waited for a minute, before the door swung open and a woman enveloped her in a hug. She cuddled the lady back, smiling that her friend was so eager.

"Bethie, darling!" She squealed, jumping up and down, and clapping. "You came to see me!" Mary-Beth Laughed, looking at her friend. Her beautiful blonde ringlets hung down her pale face, falling past her shoulders. The dress she wore caught the plain pirate's attention quickly.

"Does your mother just look for ridiculously large dresses every time you need new clothes? Or is this the new 'fashion'?" The sailor asked. She had never cared much for her appearance, only wearing baggy men's shirts, black breeches and any old boots she could find. Her hair wasn't spectacular either, her Black locks left to grow down her back and grow unkempt. Her friend, Mary-Anne, frowned, dragging the younger woman into the stables. The mare trotted in after, being tied up by a servant soon enough.

"This is the height of Fashion, Bethie, directly from Paris. Now come on, we need to make you presentable before you can do any work."


End file.
